


T-shirts and Kisses

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mostly, though, he misses Jensen. A lot.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-shirts and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For Wendy, who has also had a bad day, and who told me yesterday about a J2 scenario she wanted to read, involving sleepy!Jensen and Jared's t-shirt. Hopefully this works :)

Jared pulls into his driveway, eyeballing the unfamiliar car parked in the space beside his. Weird, 'cos he thought that unit was empty, and there sure hadn't been anyone there this morning. So, new neighbors? Squattors? A stalker?

Whatever. It's late, it's been a long fucking day, and all he wants is a beer, some dinner, another beer, some time with his dogs, and bed. Not necessarily in that order.

A phone call from Jen would be nice, too, but so far his cell remains dark and quiet. 

Working with Rich Burgi is interesting, but Jared misses the familiarity of Jensen, and even Jeff, though he wasn't around much for the second season. He misses the familiarity of Kim, of Eric, of the camera and lighting crews and makeup people who were used to him, who know him.

Mostly, though, he misses Jensen. A lot.

Sadie and Harley are already barking by the time he has the key in the door. Sometimes Jared wonders if they bark while he's gone, but figures he'd have heard about it by now if that were the case. The neighbors he does have are nice enough -- on those rare opportunities he sees any of them -- but he doubts that spazztastic, loud dogs would be tolerated for too long.

"Hey, guys--didja miss me? Long day, huh? We might have to forget a run tonight; I'm totally wiped." Jared kneels in the entryway, laughing at the way they both jockey for position, licking at him and drooling over him and each other.

Once he's petted them to their satisfaction, both dogs nudge him with their noses then leave him to race each other back into the living room, intent on claiming the best spot wherever, for more lounging.

Jared gathers the mail up off the floor and drops it and his keys onto the small table in the hallway just for that purpose. He kicks his shoes off, one at a time, grimacing at the scuff marks they leave when they thud into the walls. Ah, well. It's just dirt. 

It's after nine; he has to be on-set in the morning at five, for make-up, so Jared revises his schedule for the night in his head. Shower, maybe dinner, then bed. The beer isn't going anywhere.

The thing he misses most about it being off-season, and Jen not being around, is the _quiet_ in the house. Sure, the dogs make noise, but it's not the same as him and Jensen wrestling their way through the door, wrestling for the TV remote, arguing over what PS2 game to play and what to have for dinner, and who owes who a blowjob. Not that Jensen had come home with him _every_ night, or vice versa. But knowing he isn't going to be around for months yet--that's what's making the difference.

"Fuck it," he mutters, glancing into the living room as he passes it. Yep, Sadie and Harley were already curled up on opposite ends of the couch. "Nice of you guys to leave me a spot," he says, wishing sarcasm wasn't totally lost on dogs. "Thinking I might skip TV tonight and just go to bed."

Sadie woofs at him, and all Jared can hear is _when did you get to be so lame?_. He wonders himself, sometimes.

Upstairs is dark, which makes the quiet seem that much heavier and stifling. Jared contemplates turning on a light and the stereo, versus just falling into bed.

Bed wins.

He's two steps into his room and tripping over something on the floor, in the doorway, then stubbs his toe into the wall trying to catch himself from falling. A low, muffled noise comes from the bed, and then the lamp clicks on and Jared's staring at Jen, not sure he really seeing what he's seeing.

"Jen?"

"Something wrong with your eyes, Padalecki?"

Jared snorts and vaults over the bag -- Jen's fucking luggage -- and onto the bed, startling a grunt and an "oof!" out of Jensen as he lands more-or-less mostly on top of him.

"Dude. When did you get here? Why didn't you call?"

Jen rubs his eyes with one hand and pushes at Jared with the other. "This is why your dogs aren't people-trained, y'know. They learn by example. And I got in a couple hours ago. Figured I'd surprise you." He says the last really quietly, like he's hoping Jared won't hear it.

There's a sunburst of warmth spreading through Jared's chest right now, and all he can think is _JenJenJenJenJen_ , and god, he's _so_ fucking lame. But Jen's here, right here, and Jared can cup his face and kiss him, taste the beer he drank -- fucker, that means there isn't any left -- and something spicy under it. 

It's a long, searching kiss, and Jared tries to put everything he's feeling and thinking into it. When he pulls back, they're both breathing heavier, and Jen's mouth already looks wet and swollen. It's a good look on him.

Jared scoots back just enough to get his knees under him, to lever off Jensen and onto the bed beside him, then cups his cheek with one hand. "Man, it's boring around here without you."

Jen laughs. "No sex-on-demand, huh?"

"And no one's ass to kick at Tony Hawk." Jared smoothes his thumb over Jen's mouth, pushing on the full lower lip. 

"You only _wish_ you could kick my ass, dude." Jen kisses Jared's thumb, then sucks on the tip of it.

"Yeah, whatever, fuck off." Jared knows he's grinning like an idiot, but damn. _Damn._ Jen's here. Sleepy-eyed, warm, mouth all wet and kissable. He strokes his wet thumb down the length of Jen's throat, then pauses. "Dude. Is this my t-shirt? The one I tore my house up two weeks ago, looking for?"

It's his favorite t-shirt, dammit. Worn, soft, comfortable. Perfect for sleeping in. He was sure he'd lost it somewhere, though where, he had no clue.

Jared watches in fascination as a slow blush burns up Jen's cheeks, and it's a long, long moment before Jensen mutters, "Yeah."

"You took my t-shirt."

The blush deepens, and Jen looks away. "Yeah. I. Yeah."

"Jen. Dude. _Why_?" Jen mutters something, turning his head so his face is in the pillow. Jared settles closer, touches his forehead to Jen's. "Huh?"

"Because it smells like you. I wanted it--to sleep. So I could sleep." 

Jared goes still for a minute, because--whoa. But. Also _whoa_ , and it's really hard to kiss Jensen senseless when his face keeps breaking into the hugest grin he thinks he's ever grinned.

Ever.

"S'cool," he manages, after tangling himself around Jen and succeeding in the whole kissing-him-senseless thing. "You can have as many of my t-shirts as you want, man."

"Oh, shut the hell up," Jen says, and pulls Jared in for another long, sweet kiss.

~fin~


End file.
